The Administrative Core will provide (1) professional and (2) administrative functions to the Program ' Project. 1) Professional Component The professional component is designed to monitor the overall progress ofthe TCORS P50, solve problems as they arise, effect quality control, and provide direction for future research. Drs. Tarran and Doerschuk will provide this support to the Core. They will chair weekly meetings with Project and Core Leaders to ensure smooth, coordinated functioning of the projects and to develop new research directions. This function will be coordinated with meetings of the Advisory Committee. The Advisory Committee has been named and consists of: 1) David Peden, MD, Professor of Pediatrics, Medicine & Microbiology/ Immunology, Director ofthe UNC School of Medicine's Center for Environmental Medicine, Asthma and Lung Biology; 2) James Swenberg, PhD, Kenan Distinguished Professor of Environmental Sciences & Engineering; former Director ofthe Curriculum in Toxicology and 3) Richard Boucher, MD, Executive Associate Dean for Translational Research, Distinguished Professor of Medicine, Director of the Cystic Fibrosis/Pulmonary Research and Treatment Center and an expert on obstructive lung diseases. In addition, Drs. Tarran and Doerschuk will chair a monthly administrative luncheon that is designed to monitor P50 personnel and budgetary matters and will monitor the Cores to ensure adequate support for the Projects. This Core will also be the interface with administrators of different departments and divisions within UNC as well as the University Office of Contracts and Grants. 2) Administrative Component a. Budgetary and Programmatic Support: The administrative component will provide the support services required to assure the smooth functioning of each program element. These services will include the management of budget and personnel, and overseeing of communications, publication, and IT facilities. The goal of this facet of the Core will be to provide efficient administrative resources to all P50~prdject and core investigators so that individual investigators' time for administrative matters will be minimized, permitting maximum time for research endeavors. b. Human Subjects The PSO obtains induced sputum, bronchoalveolar lavage and lower airways epithelial cells (Projects II and 2) and excised human lungs so that the Cell Culture Core (Core C) can provide P50 investigators with well-differentiated cell culture models. In addition, mouse models of smoke exposure will also be tested (Projects II and III). The Administrative Core will facilitate Human Rights Protocol and lACUC submission and compliance with all Federal/University guidelines for human research. c. Personnel Dr. Tarran will be the P50 Principal Investigator and the Core Leader. He will be responsible for all scientific and administrative aspects ofthe P50. He has had administrative experience in leadership of NIH multidisciplinary research programs, including his serving as a Project Leader and Co-lnvestigator on a SCCOR on Airway Biology/Pathogenesis of Cystic Fibrosis and COPD (HL0849334) from 2006-2012 and a PPG from 2007-present (HL110873)